


Zinnia

by Hadrian_Pendragons, Luna_Moon22



Series: Immortal AU [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Revives, Collab with Luna_Moon22, Crumbling cities bring many dangers, Depression, F/M, Immortal character dies and comes back to life, Immortal!Senkuu, Isolation, M/M, Many Many Times, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: September 7, 2019I don't know what this is.I don't know what it means.I can't think about it right now, but I don't know what I'll need.The facts are as follows:September 6, 2019, Senkuu Ishigami died.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju
Series: Immortal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the Immortal AU, hehehe. Collab with Luna_Moon22, and in a few parts.
> 
> Check out _Death Log #123-319_ for more of this AU.

Senkuu places the clean glassware into the cabinet, closes it, and blinks.

There’s only time to wonder why the light coming through the window is _green_ before he slams his eyes shut, blinded by a searing flash.

It’s intense, too bright, too _all encompassing,_ and braces himself against the cabinets and slides to the floor. He covers his face, tries to keep it from pounding into his retinae and it _stings._ His skin is on fire, itching, tingling, as if dried mud were sticking to his skin but _painfully, forcefully,_ and he has to close his mouth to keep the taste of earth out of his throat.

He hears screams. Fear, wonder, denial. A loud _crash_ outside of the school, like a truck had just slammed into the gates. Something like rocks tumbling, like a landslide swallowing up the city.

And then, nothing at all.

He counts. _One. Two. Three. Four._ All the way to one hundred and twenty before the light stops bleeding through his eyelids. By two hundred and forty, his skin stops stinging, raging against whatever substance was caking his body. Three hundred, and he dares to open his eyes.

He peeks through his fingers. Tries not to inhale the powdery substance in the air that flakes off his body with every twitch, falling in clumps to the floor.

He takes a moment to be hysterically petty and think, _I just cleaned up in here._

Then he looks up.

And all he sees is dust and stone.

The lingering students of the chemistry club all stand around him, shadowed even though the daylight had returned to normal. None of them move. None of them breathe. None of them make a sound.

It wasn’t that they were _like_ statues.

They _were_ statues.

A million theories fly through his mind at once. The stone sparrows stand out in his mind.

He breathes in. He breathes out. He pulls his hands away from his face and rubs them along his arms, trying to loosen what bits of… of _stone_ stick to him.

Then he stops thinking about it.

_“Come meet us when you’re done, Senkuu!”_

_“Don’t make us wait too long this time!”_

Instead of theorizing, instead of collecting the flakes and leaping to the lab equipment, he latches onto the last conversation he’d had. The one that rings through his head and makes his blood turn to ice.

_“Yeah sure, just let me clean up in here and I’ll head down. And— hey, don’t hug me, I’m holding glass—!”_

He pushes himself to his feet. He ignores the crumbling stone on his skin and hair and _everything_ as he moves. As he turns to the door. He doesn’t look out the window. He doesn’t dare.

The hallways aren’t empty, but they’re silent.

There’s the distant wail of car alarms, crashes and screeching and barking that he refuses to contemplate. He makes his way to the school entrance, every frozen face he passes blurry in his eyes.

He pushes the doors open.

He steps into the school yard.

There are clouds gathering in the sky, grey and heavy and moving much too quickly, and he doesn’t remember rain in today’s forecast, but he brushes it off. 

That isn’t important right now.

What is important is finding that camphor tree.

What is important is seeing the both of them, standing there. Not smiling at him, but looking at some unseen wonder, still and stone.

There’s an explosion, the crackling of flame, echoing from the city.

The world was in chaos.

But it was oh so quiet.


End file.
